


Pick Up The Broken Bits

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canonical Character Death, Gen, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), endgame spoilers, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Peter's mourning testimony





	Pick Up The Broken Bits

Peter’s eyes dart to the suit, brows knit together as he lets his mind wander. It doesn’t take long to get him distracted anyway, though now his entire mind is a flurry of confusion and pain, numbing together in a disgusting mess of confusion and numb. It’s the same disgusting loop that he’s done so many times before. 

 

_ The Iron Spider _ had been the official dub for his golden coated suit, one based on Tony Stark, the original Iron Man himself. Now, it usually sat on his chest, encased by the dark dye of a spider. If he tapped his chest, it would coat around his body just as it had done beforehand, modeled after the Tony Fucking Stark. Despite that, Peter had only used it the one time. After five years in the Soul Stone and watching his mentor die as well as Aunt May directly after, well, that was not something he wanted to repeat, nor wanted to even acknowledge. He had affectionately dubbed The Iron Spider suit as his most unlucky suit. 

 

Now, he lives with Pepper, Morgan, as well as Harley. He was thankful that Pepper had pulled him in without question, incredibly so after his only other parental figure (out of five) finally  _ “bit the dust.” _ Even that expression made his stomach churn in a disgusting loop of horrid nerds. Peter didn’t think it ever would  _ not _ make him feel horrid. The soul stone, it was tolerable, but damn was it  _ lonely. _ Thousands,  _ millions _ of people standing around, mourning, simply ghosts of who they used to be. They were emotionless and numb or screaming and absolutely intolerable. The land went on forever and Peter had somehow ended up  _ emotionless _ and so painfully lonely. His screams fell upon deaf ears, his running and anxiety attacks were of no use for escaping. 

 

Peter just glares at the suit even harder, not noticing the knock on his door nor the person who walked in until a hand gently presses to his shoulder. His eyes dart up, meeting Harley’s own. Sympathy, something Peter had learned to stop dispising after so long of it. Peter wasn’t the closest to Tony, no, that belonged to Pepper, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t horrid at handling it. Pepper had learned to handle it,  _ Morgan _ had learned to handle it. He, however, was still learning, stuck in a painful cycle of unknown and repeated actions that he hated seeing himself doing over and over in order to attempt to thrive. 

 

“It’s okay,” Harley whispers, just as he does every other time that he catches Peter doing this. It isn’t like Pepper, who distracts him as quickly as she can and changes the topic, getting him out of the room and doing something  _ different. _ It was a slow process of sorts but cheering Peter up always  _ had _ been. It was far from being something new. It sure as Hell wasn’t like Morgan, either, who would bring in her favorite toys and candies. She would sit with him for hours, talking about her day or some story she could recount from whatever had been happening. She was spritely and loved Peter. Sure, her process to cheer him up was slow, but just as Peter had realized long ago, was nothing new. 

 

Harley, though, he’s so starkly different from the two. He sits with the other, lets him talk or cry, whichever feels better in their shared moments. He lets the other hug, holding close one of the few reminders of his old mentor, idol, as well as final parental figure. He had nothing of his parents, of uncle Ben, and no aunt May left. He had lost everything so quickly and with no warning. He had moved out of Queens when he moved in with the three. There was no painful compromise for him. He wanted out and he had slowly gotten what he wanted, even if it wasn’t how he had intended it happen. He still talked to Ned, to MJ, visited them once a week at least, but that didn’t make things any easier than they were. 

 

Harley doesn’t comment as the other lets tears fall. Instead, he sits down, pulling Peter into a cautious hug. Peter doesn’t have the energy to wipe his tears, nor to let his body rumble with the painful chokes that came with sobbing. They both know that well enough by now. So, instead, they sit there, mourning the greatest man to enter their lives, the one who had picked them both up and tugged at jagged edges, shaping them into someone cleaner. Tony Stark had many rough edges, but damn if he didn’t know how to shape someone up, even if they didn’t realize it was happening. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen Endgame yet but I know Stark dies, as well as Natasha. Good night, Mother Spider. 
> 
> Also rip May, lol
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  
> 
> Come and talk to me, too!!
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (May not respond, Tumblr is a buggy bitch)
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan


End file.
